


Attitude (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Blowjobs, Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Phan - Freeform, Restaurants, Rude - Freeform, Sassy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smutty, Strangers to Lovers, dom!Phil, exhibition kink, fluff towards the end, hand holding, handjobs, lots of tension, playful arguing, playful shoving, sub!dan, they get each other off in a bathroom, waiter!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Phil really didn't expect anything when he entered the restaurant. He figured it looked decent so he'd stop in for a bite to eat, unknowingly he was gonna get way more than that.OrDan is a waiter that's paid to be rude, and Phil just happens to be one of his 'lucky' customers.





	Attitude (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, back at it again with a fic. 
> 
> Yep this is smut, yep I'm going to hell.
> 
> Anyway enjoy...

Phil really didn't expect anything when he entered the restaurant. He figured it looked decent so he'd stop in for a bite to eat, unknowingly he was gonna get way more than that. 

...

Phil awkwardly stood by the front door, not knowing if he should wait or just go sit down. He had his hands shoved in his jacket pockets and he was staring at his feet, it seemed like nobody was even in here. 

"Can I help you?" A voice asks in a very unamused and bored tone. 

"Oh umm... I just didn't know if I was supposed to sit or-" Phil stumbled over his words, he looked up to see the man in front of him. He was cute, Phil thought. 

"What are you waiting for? An open invitation? Jesus..." He rolls his eyes and Phil gulps. 

"Right..."

"Are you gonna stand there or do I have to escort you, princess?" 

Phil didn't know what this guy's problem was but he really needed to chill out. "No I- sorry..." Phil quickly walked ahead and sat down in the corner booth. 

"Wow you sit in the corner booth by yourself? You must be a loner." The man laughs and rolls his eyes as he grabs a menu and walks towards Phil. 

"It's just comfortable..." Phil mutters under his breath. 

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes, "Anyway, my name is Dan and I have to endure the torture of serving you today!" He slams the menu down on the table with a loud smack, making Phil jump slightly. 

"O-okay?" Phil was extremely confused, what did he do to deserve this. Sadly, he was too nice to just get up in leave so he was going to sit here and take it. 

"Can I get you something to drink?" Dan crosses his arms and huffs. 

"Just water..." Phil wasn't really feeling carbonation or anything overly sugary right now.

"Wow. Alright cheapskate, you do know I have to make money here right? Hopefully you at least know how to tip decently..." Dan sighs heavily and rolls his eyes. 

"I'm just not feeling anything heavy or carbonated right now. I don't see how that's a crime." Phil replies, instantly feeling bad. 

"You must be fun at parties." Dan says sarcastically, "Anyway what do you want to eat?"

"Just pancakes."

"Did you miss the breakfast memo it's literally almost eight at night." Dan gripes as he angrily jots the order down on his notepad. 

"Well right here it says that breakfast is served all day, so maybe you should read your menu, princess." Phil says smugly only to be met with an appreciating smirk. Dan slowly ran his eyes up and down Phil's body. 

"Hmm, well, I guess I'll get that order in for you dickwad." Dan winks at Phil before walking away. 

Phil exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Jesus Christ..." 

Phil was too busy being off in his own little world that he didn't notice Dan sliding into the booth across from him. 

"Hey." Dan says, breaking Phil out of his trance. 

"Oh... hey?" Phil was highly confused. 

"So, you single?" Dan asks with a shrug. 

Phil's posture instantly became defensive, "Why are you asking?"

"Because you're sexy as hell, do you need further reasoning because I'd be happy to continue." Dan quirks an eyebrow suggestively and Phil gulps. 

"Well I mean I am single but-"

"Good." Dan licks his lips and glances down Phil's body again. 

"I think I'm a little too nice for you buddy." Phil laughs lightly. 

"I don't know about that, I'm a very nice person." Dan says, emitting a little laugh. 

"Hmm..." Phil decides not to say anything, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?" Dan asks, "Plus do you see any other customers in here?"

"Wow I wonder why no one wants to come here..." Phil sasses. 

"Shut the hell up, this is a lovely establishment." Dan snaps. 

"Let me guess, You're equally as lovely...?" 

"Damn right." Dan leans back and crosses his arms, a smirk was evident on his face. 

"Does your boss allow you to flirt with the customers?" Phil questions. 

"My boss doesn't give a shit about anything that I do." Dan replies. 

"Obviously..." Phil mutters and rolls his eyes. 

"I don't know why you have an attitude. It isn't necessary." Dan smirks. 

"Isn't it?" Phil replies just as smugly. 

Dan lets his tongue run along his bottom lip, Phil couldn't help but stare, he looked so kissable- and right about now, Phil wanted to kiss the attitude out of him. 

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." Dan winks. 

Phil gulps before releasing a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, "I'll do what I want." Phil tries to match Dan's sass. 

Dan chuckles lightly, "Then do what you want." Dan shrugs, knowing exactly what it implied, "Not that you have the balls too."

"Oh really?" Phil asks, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Face it, you look like someone who doesn't know how to take control- not even of their own thoughts." Dan pushes. 

"You've got me all wrong buddy." Phil quirks an eyebrow back at Dan, "You don't know me at all."

"In that case, maybe I'd like to know you." Dan replies nonchalantly, "I do like a guy that can take control." Dan adds with a suggestive undertone. 

"Anyway." Dan starts, "Sitting here has been nice but I'm bored." Dan winks before getting up and walking away, purposely swinging his hips as he retreated. 

Phil watched him hungrily, screw the pancakes I want him, Phil thinks. Dan threw a glance over his shoulder right before he rounded the corner and Phil instantly stood up to chase after him. 

Phil snuck past the employees only door only to see an empty corridor. He continued walking until he saw a restroom door and he pushed it open, seeing Dan messing with his curly fringe in the mirror. 

Phil smirked before quickly darting forward and grabbing Dan, he slams him into the tile wall.

Dan emits a small noise of surprise, when he sees that it's Phil he relaxes slightly, "You know this is employees only, right?"

"I don't care." Phil replies, gripping Dan's hips tightly. His fingertips dug into Dan's skin, holding him firmly in place, "And what gives you the right to talk to me so rudely? You've been nothing but an ass from the moment I stepped into this place."

"No one gives me the right, I take it." Dan smirks cockily, "I can act how I please."

Phil laughs breathily through his smirk before releasing Dan, he reaches behind him to lock the bathroom door. 

"How would you like it if I acted how I pleased?" Phil asks.

"I think I'd quite enjoy that." Dan replies, he felt all tingly from Phil's presence. 

"My name's Phil by the way." Phil says as he presses his body against Dan's who was practically melting into the wall. 

"Phil..." Dan says lightly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Phil's neck. 

Phil's arm's wrap around Dan's waist, letting their bodies completely mold together. It fit better than a puzzle piece. 

Their lustful stare didn't break, even when Phil pressed their foreheads together. 

Dan let his lip fall out from between his teeth and Phil instantly dove in, letting their lips meet in a long, rough kiss. 

It was all teeth and tongue and nipping at each other's swollen lips. Both of them craved it, the built up tension between them was finally beginning to be relieved. 

Phil gripped the back of Dan's thighs before picking him up, Dan gripped onto Phil's shoulders tightly and he gasped into Phil's mouth only making Phil's tongue plunge in deeper. 

Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and Phil shoved his hips forward, making Dan moan against Phil's lips. 

Phil kept grinding his hips against Dan, listening to the soft yet sweet sounds that came from him. 

"See Dan..." Phil leans closer to Dan's ear, "I told you I could take control." 

"Phil-" Dan gasps sharply, letting his head fall back against the cool tile. 

"You're putty in my hands right now baby." Phil smirks before kissing Dan's jaw, Dan emitted a soft sigh of pleasure as Phil pressed his lips to his neck. 

"Fuck-" Dan shudders when Phil's teeth sink into his soft skin, his tongue instantly started lapping and sucking at the sensitive skin there making Dan whine and buck his hips. 

"So needy." Phil mutters into the crook of Dan's neck, his skin was warm and inviting. 

"Please-" Dan gasps. 

"Oh? You have manners now do you?" Phil smirks.

"Phil..." Dan whines, "Please, touch me-"

"Hmm." Phil hums, "I'll think about it." He replied making Dan whimper in complaint, "For now, how do you feel about getting on your knees for me?"

"Yes." Dan breathes out, his reply was instant.

Phil gently sets Dan down, watching as he sinks to his knees. He looked up at Phil through his eyelashes. 

"Can I?" Dan asks, sounding small. 

"Go ahead." Phil replies.

Dan instantly reaches to unbutton Phil's jeans, he pulls them and his boxers halfway down his legs, gasping when Phil's cock springs free. 

"Wow." Dan couldn't help but whisper, he reaches up and takes it in his hand, it was thick and long and Dan wanted him so badly but sex in a restaurant bathroom wasn't a good idea. 

Dan strokes Phil slowly, leaning in to nip at the sensitive skin along the base of his cock. 

"Mmm..." Phil releases a deep pleasured hum when Dan's tongue licks up the side of his shaft. 

Dan's lips wrap around the head and he sucks greedily, letting his tongue lick all around it in circular motions. He kept his gaze on Phil, watching his face intently to make sure he was still doing good. 

"Good boy." Phil replies softly, Dan takes more of Phil's cock into his mouth, his hand firmly stroked the rest. 

"Your pretty pink lips look good wrapped around me." Phil mutters, a gasp leaving his lips as Dan pushes himself forward more. 

Dan's face was flushed of color and his dark eyes seemed even darker with lust. His eyes watered as Phil's cock hit the back of his throat. 

Dan began to bob his head along Phil's length, sucking harder as he got closer to the tip, then flicking his tongue more as he got closer to the base. 

Phil grips Dan's hair tightly, guiding his head and making him go faster. 

Phil thrusts forward into Dan's mouth and Dan gags around it, instantly pulling off to cough. 

"Shit- I'm sorry-" Phil breathes heavily. 

"No- it's okay. I like that. Just caught me by surprise." Dan smirks lightly before taking Phil in his mouth again, he moans around Phil's cock when he thrusts into his mouth again- just this time not as hard. 

"Mmmph- fuck." Phil's jaw goes slack, letting deep moans escape. "You're so good at this." 

Dan hums, sending tingly vibrations up Phil's length that almost send him over the edge. 

"Dan-" Phil gasps out a warning, Dan pulls off before stroking Phil rapidly, his hand making quick jerky movements. He aimed Phil's cock towards his open and awaiting mouth. 

Phil glances down at Dan, messy hair, swollen lips, open mouth. "Oh fu- ah..." Phil comes with a deep groan, watching as his come lands on Dan's tongue and some on his lips. 

Phil hauled Dan up off of his knees to kiss him, licking the come off of his lips and sucking on his plump bottom lip. Phil rests his hand on the side of Dan's face as he pulls away, letting his thumb graze along Dan's bottom lip. 

Phil quickly pulls his pants back up and buttons his jeans. 

He looks back at Dan, seeing him shifting around and breathing heavily. "Phil." He wines, begs almost. 

Phil quickly shoves him back into the tile wall before reaching down to unbutton Dan's pants, "This okay?" He asks.

Dan nods frantically, "Yes- yes."

Phil quickly pulls Dan's cock out from his boxers, it was painfully hard and leaking and Dan couldn't stay still. "Please-" Dan pants, biting his lip.

Phil wastes no time in giving him what he wants, they had already been in here for a good twenty minutes and he didn't want anyone to get too suspicious. 

"Ah god- fuck-" Dan moans and curses as Phil's warm hand pumps him faster, there was just enough pleasure to feel fucking amazing and Dan was almost ashamed to say he was gonna come so soon. 

"Shhh..." Phil places his hand over Dan's mouth gently to cover the sound.

"Mmmph-" Muffled moans still fall from Dan's lips. 

"Try to be quiet Dan, people could hear us." Phil says, surprisingly Dan lets a loud moan slip right after Phil speaks, Phil immediately catches on. "Ooh, do you want someone to know? They could know exactly what we're doing... how naughty and inappropriate this is..." 

Dan feels his bones turn to jelly as his lungs work to keep breathing, every exhale of air was wasted as a moan that Phil was still trying to muffle. 

"What if someone walked in right now? They would see how wrecked you are just from me stroking your cock like this... you're such a needy boy Dan..." 

Dan reaches up to claw at Phil's shirt, he just wanted to grab him and force their bodies together. Phil was making him so weak. 

"They could see how easily I affect you, how you're wrapped around my little finger. How you are so submissive even though you have that god damn ridiculous attitude. Face it Dan, you like people taking control of you and you want everyone to know it. You're-"

"Fuck!" Dan comes suddenly with a shout, his come covering Phil's hand.

Phil keeps rubbing his hand along Dan's softening cock until it was sensitive and Dan bats his hand away, sinking back against the wall. 

Phil walks over to the sink to wipe the come off of his hands.

"Well?" Phil asks, quirking his eyebrow at Dan who was fumbling with the button on his pants, he still seemed out of it. 

"Wow." Dan gulps, "T-that was the first time I've ever done that... like getting off with a random stranger in a bathroom, I mean..." 

"Same here, I regret nothing." Phil shrugs with a light laugh. 

"Me either, there's a first time for everything I guess." Dan smirks cutely. "Also your pancakes are probably ready..."

"I should probably go out there then." Phil gives Dan a wink as he steps towards the door, "Also it totally looks like you just gave someone a blowjob, might wanna sort yourself out mate." Phil chuckles to himself as he opens the door. 

"Fuck off." Dan playfully replies. 

Phil manages to sneak back to his booth, there was still nobody else in the restaurant.

"Dammit Daniel where are you!?"

Phil muffles a laugh with the palm of his hand when he hears someone yelling in the kitchen. 

"I'm here, Jesus get the stick out of your ass, Carl!" Phil hears Dan yell back after a door slams. 

"Where have you been?!"

Phil has to literally bite his own hand to keep from laughing. 

"Uh... bathroom? Does it matter? Jesus Carl who twisted your panties you dick!" 

"Take the damn pancakes, you'll be lucky if that customer even tips you, you lazy fuck." 

Phil just hears a sassy laugh leave Dan before he hears a, "You don't even know." 

Dan soon emerges from the back, carrying a plate. "Here's your dinner pancakes you weirdo." 

"Thanks, took you long enough." Phil winks making Dan blush and glare at him.

"Oh eat me." Dan rolls his eyes. 

"Hmm, I might." Phil says before laughing teasingly and wiggling his eyebrows, his tongue cutely pokes out from between his teeth making Dan want to smack the cute out of him. 

"Just eat and shut up you nuisance. You're gonna get me fired." Dan rolls his eyes again, this time he seemed way too fond for Phil to even take a tiny bit of offense. 

"Sorry Daniel." Phil says teasingly making Dan playfully growl at him, "Anyway, what time do you get off?"

Dan suddenly smirks, cocky and confident, as he looks at Phil, "Whenever I can."

Phil could almost face-plant himself on the table, "Seriously." 

"In about fifteen minutes, or whenever you're done." Dan replies with a laugh. 

"Good. That's convenient." Phil says. 

"Very." Dan replies in agreement. 

Phil finishes his pancakes, trying not to choke on them when he hears Dan and who he guesses was Carl in the kitchen arguing. It was quite funny. 

"Yo Carl can I leave now?" 

"Whatever, get your gay ass out of here." 

"Aww so poetic."

"Fuck off Daniel."

"Right back at ya Carl." 

Dan and Phil manage to exit the restaurant at the same time.

"So." Phil begins.

"So." Dan replies, he suddenly seemed more light hearted and he didn't hold the sassy stance anymore. Dan clears his throat, "It was so hard to keep in character with you, Jesus." Dan laughs breathily. 

Phil cocks his head, "What do you mean?" 

Dan gives him a disbelieving look before he stops walking, making Phil stop as well, "You do know that the whole gig of the restaurant I work at is to be an asshole... I'm not actually rude." 

Phil blinks blankly at him, "What?"

"You don't actually think I could be that much of an ass without a reason do you?" Dan smiles, Phil's little blank and oblivious expression was so cute. 

"It all makes sense now." Phil mumbles, "But I didn't know- I thought you were serious!"

Dan laughs loudly, "Wow, Phil."

"I'm so glad you aren't actually a dick." Phil replies, "But I mean you being a dick led to good things..."

Dan gives Phil a knowing glance, "Very good... it was so hard to keep my act up during that too. All of me wanted to just give in and squeal about how cute you are and I wanted to be adorable and flirt with you but I have to be an asshole, it's in the job description."

"Well if you would want to be adorable- even though I can assure you that you already are- and if you'd like to flirt with me I'm sure I could arrange something?" Phil seemed shy and a little unsure with his words, like he was nervous. 

"You asking me out, Phil?" Dan raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe..."

"Hmm, let me think." Dan playfully replies.

"Dan!" Phil shoves his shoulder, "Drop the asshole attitude." He laughs. 

Dan rolls his eyes fondly, for the millionth time. Phil was so annoyingly cute. "Alright."

"Alright? So... yes?" Phil asks in mild confusion. 

"Yes you dingus, I would love to go out with you." Dan replies making Phil's lips turn up into a wide smile. 

"Sometimes it's funny how things start."

"What do you mean?"

"You were an asshole, we did some naughty things in a bathroom, and now it turns out you aren't a total ass and we're going on a date. This is the start of something beautiful Dan, I know it."

"Oh, you know it do you?" Dan playfully shoves his shoulder. 

"I'm psychic, of course I know it." Phil defends. 

"That's bullshit Phil."

"It's true!" 

"You're honestly adorable." Dan giggles lightly as the two walk side by side, their arms brushing against each other. 

"Ugh." Phil shoves his shoulder into Dan's making him stumble sideways. 

Dan shoves him back, "Ugh, yourself bitch. You didn't even tip me!"

"Stop it!" Phil laughs playfully, "Also drop it, I think you got a wonderful tip in the bathroom buddy."

"Okay okay, attitude has been dropped." 

"Good." Phil huffs and lightly shoves Dan again. 

Instead of shoving Phil back, Dan just grabs his hand, "I mean what I said though." 

"Hmm?" Phil asks, letting Dan hold his hand. It's weird that he already felt such a connection with Dan when they just met. 

"You are adorable." 

Phil blushes and squeezes Dan's hand before giving a grumpy sounding reply, "Stop it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was okay, I quite liked the idea of it and just decided to write it. 
> 
> Check out my other fics if you like, I have a lot of different things because I don't have one set writing style. 
> 
> Leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed it, I love feedback!
> 
> Aaand thanks for reading


End file.
